Gohan's Training
by Gohan the LSSJ
Summary: This is a story where Gohan trains hard making him incredibly powerful and starts at the end of the Cell saga and ends with the fight with Super Buu


Hello I am Taim I created a device that will show you millions of other universes, and I'd be more than happy to show you a Universe today, This is a Universe where Gohan trains as hard as possible after the Cell Games instead of being focused on his schoolwork

Dragon Ball Legend of the Universe Part 1

Chapter 1: Post Cell Games

(Gohan gets home after The Cell Games and the second he walks in his home, Chi Chi hugs him.)

"I can't believe you guys beated Cell," Chi Chi said. "I can't wait until your Father hears that I'm pregnant! Where is Goku anyways?" (5 minutes later) "I can't believe it!" cried Chi Chi, "I'm sorry mom" Gohan said, "But I'm gonna train as hard as I can so I can protect you the next time a guy like Cell comes along!"

Power Levels:

Gohan: 240,000,000

MSSJ Gohan: 18,000,000,000

Chi Chi: 128

Cell: 50,000,000,000

SSJ 2 Gohan (Enraged) 60,000,000,000

Chapter 2: Bojack

(Gohan has gotten 3 times stronger than when the Cell Games ended and Bojack fights against Gohan, but Gohan tells Bojack to go at 100%, his full power which he does and he becomes real powerful but Gohan defeated all his soldiers which made him a little nervous but still didn't hold back! Gohan goes SSJ 1 and fights Bojack for a while, but ends up defeating him without him even knowing about Super Saiyan 2) "Darn it!" Screams Bojack, "how can you possibly be this strong?!?" Gohan answers, "I trained nonstop for the next person that tries to take over or destroy Earth, and that training really paid off! you were a worthy opponent but at the end I'm the winner!"

"Goodbye Bojack! KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" "NOOO!" says Bojack while his body disintegrates.

Power Levels:

Gohan (Base): 720,000,000

MSSJ Gohan: 54,000,000,000

Bojack: 8,500,000,000

Bojack (Full Power): 40,000,000,000

Chapter 3: Starting School

(Gohan began going to Orange Star High School today but he sees robbers trying to mug someone so he goes Super Saiyan and beats them. When he gets back everyone is talking about a person named the Golden Fighter and Gohan meets Hercule's daughter, Videl. Gohan realizes if he is going to fight crime he needs a secret identity and becomes the Great Saiyaman. later Videl finds out Gohan is him and blackmails him into joining the World Martial Arts Tournament and Goku tells Gohan he's coming back to Earth for 24 hours for the Tournament. Before the tournament, Gohan trains with his younger brother, Goten and trains really hard with him.)

"Okay Goten!" Gohan says, "We have to train hard for the Tournament coming up, so fight me at your best!" "Alright Gohan!" Goten replies, (He starts charging up and transforms into a Super Saiyan!) "WOW!" Gohan said, "when did you learn how to become a SSJ?" Goten answers, "I became one when I was with mom." "Alright than, let's train!" Gohan says. (Hours later Gohan teaches Videl how to use ki and how to fly)

Power Levels:

Gohan: 2,500,000,000

MSSJ Gohan: 187,500,000,000

Videl: 11

Goten: 10,000,000

SSJ Goten: 500,000,000

Hercule (Training after CG): 13

Hercule (During CG): 8

Chapter 4: Before the Tournament

(Gohan teaches Videl how to fly and use Ki and later, they go to the tournament.) "Hey guys." Greeted Gohan, "Hey!" Everyone except Vegeta said. (Ever since Gohan defeated Bojack, Vegeta has been training nonstop like Gohan so he would be the strongest Saiyan. Krillin married #18 and had a kid named Marron and had a nice life ever since. Oh yeah and he grew hair. Piccolo hasn't changed that much since The Cell Games, He lives at the Lookout and he is equal to Cells strength before He self-destructed of course and all of a sudden, Gohan hears a strange noise.)

"What's that?" Gohan wondered, (He sees Goku and Baba.) "Dad!" Gohan yelled. "Hey Gohan" Goku says it's been a while, (Goku greets everyone and meets Goten and then they go to the tournament and meet a strange man who turns out to be, the Supreme Kai.)

Power Levels:

Gohan (Training): 3,750,000,000

Goten (Training): 27,500,000

Trunks: 25,250,000

Piccolo (With Weights): 7,500,000,000

Piccolo (Without Weights) 9,000,000,000

Krillin: 2,500,000

Vegeta: 2,500,000,000

Goku: 1,600,000,000

Videl (Training): 28

Supreme Kai: 12,000,000,000

Chapter 5: Junior Tournament

(Goten goes against Trunks in the finals of the Junior Tournament and since Goten trained more, he ended up winning instead of Trunks.) Congratulations Goten." Trunks said, and Hercule is really nervous as he was about to fight Trunks but let's people believe he let Goten win and the fight gets to the main Tournament.

Power Levels:

SSJ Goten: 1,375,000,000

SSJ Trunks: 1,262,500,000

Hercule (Slight Training): 14

Chapter 6: The Main Tournament

(They find out that Goku will fight Vegeta and Gohan will fight Kibito Supreme Kai's right hand man. but first, Videl fights someone named Spopovich and Videl gets beat up which makes Gohan really angry but Goku gets Senzu Beans for Videl at Korrins) "Don't worry" Gohan said "you'll be alright as soon as you eat this." Hercule screams "No Videl get that out of your mouth!"

(Gohan leaves for his match but Videl gets up completely okay later Kibito tells Gohan to go SSJ which he does but only at SSJ 1 and Spopovich takes his energy but Kibito gives him back his power) "there you go," Kibito says as Gohan regains power. "We did that to help track an evil Wizard named Babidi who is going to Ressurect a being called Majin Buu who can easily best almost anyone he comes across. come with me to help." (Babidi and Buu sounded like a powerful person even more than Cell so he came to stop him along with Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin.)

Power Levels:

Spopovich: 34

Kibito: 2,000,000,000

Enraged Gohan: 4,500,000,000

Enraged MSSJ Gohan: 337,500,000,000

Babidi: 1,000,000,000

Chapter 7: Babidi's Introduction

(They get to Babidi's Spaceship and see Spopovich get killed by Him. But Dabura figures out they are spying and Blows up Kibito and turns Krillin not Piccolo into stone. but Dabura goes in the spaceship and the Z Fighters and Supreme Kai follow him.) "You never should've came here!"

A strange voice says "I am Pui Pui and I am going to be the strongest opponent you'll ever face." "I'll take him" Vegeta replies "this should be easy" (Vegeta lands one punch and kills him without breaking a sweat. And all of a sudden a creature named Yakon appears Goku battles him by only powering up and have him blow up for using too much power) Babidi screams, "Argh! Majin Buu will never Ressurect if this keeps going on!" But one of them, I can turn Majin! (Babidi than turns Vegeta Majin and instead of Vegeta and Goku fighting, he wanted to fight Gohan. since in 7 years, Vegeta became rivals with Gohan since he was was stronger than him)

"Alright!" Gohan yells "we'll settle this here!"

(Vegeta transforms into his brand new SSJ 2 form he achieved and Gohan goes SSJ 1) Our "power level is equal." Gohan admits "So this should be a quick battle!" (The battle went on for a while but Gohan wins in the end. meanwhile Goku, Piccolo, and Supreme Kai fight Dabura and eventually Buu is born) "Nooo!" They scream but Babidi says yes! (This Majin Buu is 50% stronger than The original Buu but when Goku goes SSJ 3 he puts up a good fight, but still loses) "No way!" Piccolo says "sorry guys he's too strong!" Goku replies.

but luckily at this time Gohan appears. "Don't worry, "He says "I'm here!" "You look strong!" Buu says "I can't wait to kill you!"

Power Levels:

Dabura: 48,000,000,000

Majin Vegeta: 2,812,500,000

MSSJ Majin Vegeta: 210,937,500,000

SSJ 2 Majin Vegeta: 281,250,000,000

MSSJ Gohan: 281,250,000,000

Majin Buu: 450,000,000,000

Chapter 8: Majin Buu

(Before Gohan fight Buu he gets a Senzu Bean, and the battle begins. The fight goes on for a while but than Gohan does something surprising, He goes SSJ 2. Piccolo is shocked) "Why are you so surprised Piccolo?" Goku asks, Piccolo replies "I've been with Gohan for 7 years and he almost never turned SSJ 2! This is probably going to be the final battle Gohan fights!" (Gohan fights to his upper limit but wins barely) "BUU YOU INCOMPETENT IMBECILE!" Babidi shouts (This makes Buu angry and kills Babidi releasing Vegeta from his control and Buu meets a man named Hercule and hours later, Goku comes back to Otherworld.)

Power Levels:

Gohan (Zenkai): 4,500,000,000

MSSJ Gohan: 337,500,000,000

MSSJ 2 Gohan: 675,000,000,000

SSJ 3 Goku: 640,000,000,000

SSJ 3 Goku (Energy Decreased): 365,000,000,000

Chapter 9: The Birth of Evil Buu

(Buu became friends with Hercule but when an assassin comes and nearly kills him, This makes Buu incredibly angry and Evil Buu is born. He fights Buu and absorbs him and becomes Super Buu.) He says, "Yes! I reached my strongest form, I'm unstoppable!" (Later Vegeta comes and discovers him and fights him, but loses his life to him. King Yemma finds out about him and revives Goku to beat him) "Hi" Said Goku "I was revived so I would be able to kill you!" Super Buu says, "Your nothing compared to me, prepare to die!" (The battle goes on for a while but Buu was right he's nothing compared to him and Goku loses but at this time, Gohan senses his power and comes after him)

Power Levels:

Goku: 4,000,000,000

SSJ 3 Goku: 1,600,000,000,000

Gohan (Intense Training): 15,000,000,000

Vegeta: 5,000,000,000

Vegeta MSSJ: 375,000,000,000

Vegeta MSSJ 2: 750,000,000,000

Chapter 10: Buuku (This title is a spoiler)

(Gohan comes to Goku's rescue and takes on Super Buu) Gohan says "You're fighting me now!"

and Buu replies "I'll kill you!" (Gohan goes at his strongest, SSJ 2 and and despite being stronger than his father, he doesn't stand a chance and Buu is about to absorb him but Goku gets in front of him and gets absorbed making Gohan really angry!) "Now it's your turn to die!" Buuku says.

"Darn you!" Gohan says angrily.

Power Levels:

Gohan MSSJ 2: 2,250,000,000,000

Buuku: 5,600,000,000,000

(I know there's a lot here.)

Chapter 11: SSJ 3 Gohan

(The ground is shaking, Boulders start to collapse, and Gohan's power increases drastically!) "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!" Gohan Shouts "AHHHH!" (All of a sudden Gohan's hair becomes as long as Buu's and he turns into a Super Saiyan 3! Buuku throws a punch and it does nothing to Gohan and Gohan punches him so hard, he crashes into multiple mountains. Buuku stands no chance so he decides to use his strongest move, The Super Kamehameha. He starts charging it up same with Gohan and their Kamehamehas collide and Gohan says,) "This is just like when I battled Cell. But this time dad is not here to help me. I am so strong no matter who you absorb now you won't beat me! It was fun battling you but this needs to end, so long!" (And before Buu even has a chance to say anything he dies the same way as Cell. A Year has passed and Gohan summons the Dragon balls to revive Vegeta and Goku.)

Power Levels:

Gohan (Enraged): 18,000,000,000

Gohan MSSJ: 1,350,000,000,000

Gohan MSSJ 2: 2,700,000,000,000

Gohan SSJ 3: 7,200,000,000,000

The End

Did you like the story? I hope you liked it as much as I did and I hope to see more in the future


End file.
